


A test of courage

by CosMoe



Series: Tuff's stuff [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A test of courage, Daring, Dragon Riders, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Peer Pressure, Private parts, Swearing, Swimming, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, leeches, peer group, penis - Freeform, swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: One warm summer day Snotlout suggests a test of courage: swimming through a brackish pond deep within the forest.Of course, the boys agree, although they feel disgusted by the cloudy water.After they finished their test the boys are checked by the girls for leeches.Snotlout is clean, Hiccup and Fishlegs find some but don't bother much.But Tuff is not so lucky after all.The leech he finds has latched on a very delicate place of his body.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut
Series: Tuff's stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743160
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	A test of courage

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between "Defenders Of Berk" and "Race To The Edge", the riders are about 16 to 17 years old.  
> Nothing explicit happens.
> 
> Inspiration by a quote by Ruffnut in RTTE, season 1, episode 4 (when darkness falls)
> 
> "I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his-"

"Welcome to my little test of courage, gentlemen!

So, the subject of today is: Who can swim the furthest out!" Snotlout yelled and cannonballed into the water.

Tuff and Hiccup stood on the rock, looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Can you swim with your prosthesis?" Tuff asked.

"Can you swim at all?" Hiccup asked back.

Both boys glared at each other, then they took a step further to the edge and finally jumped.

Gasping for air they emerged from the turbid water, algae sticking on their arms and chest.

Tuff tried to wipe them away frantically. He felt disgusted by the flabby sensation of the plants on his skin.

The water smelt brackish and you could hardly see your hands under the surface.

Hiccup spluttered and spat: "What's that for a pond you chose for this shit? Why did I even get involved with this silly idea? Snotlout! We only have to swim over to that isle and back?"

"Uh-huh! Easier said than done! Here live sea snakes, there are algae so long they wind up around your legs. And leeches!" Snotlout snickered.

"All good reasons to be rather quick! The loser has to prepare dinner. Astrid is our judge! Ruffnut would surely try to cheat to give Tuff an advantage. So she can be our cheerleader if she likes to." Snotlout explained.

Fishlegs swam over to the boys. Jumping off a rock into swampy waters wasn't his way of doing it.

"Gentlemen! May the better man win!"

The boys got into the starting position and Astrid bored said "Go!"

Astrid and Ruff sat together on a warm rock and watched the four young men plowing through the water.

"Snake!" Tuff yelled and jumped onto Fishlegs, who drowned for a second.

"Get off of me, jerk!" he complained, as he reappeared over the surface and snorted.

"But there was a snake!" Tuff cried.

"The worst it could have done to you is biting you, it's not venomous. Get off of me! Now!" Fishlegs angrily shouted.

Snotlout and Hiccup were fast. But Snotlout was a tad faster.

Hiccup's prosthesis wasn't suitable to displace water.

But Hiccup wouldn't give in. Until one alga got to hold on his prosthesis and he was stuck.

"Help me! This stupid alga is pulling me down!" he claimed and Fishlegs swam over to Hiccup.

He dove and loosened the algae from Hiccup's metal leg.

"Sorry, I have to hurry a bit. I don't want to cook for Snotlout tonight." Fishlegs said and raced after Snotlout and Tuff, who was startled by every stick, leaf, and algae he passed by.

Soon Hiccup had caught up with Tuff and left him behind, as he wagged any kind of floating debris away from him.

"Tuff, let the botany swim its way. You have to hurry!" Ruff shouted.

Astrid lazily walked along the muddy bank and placed herself in height of the isle, so that she could see the boys weren't cheating and really arrived and touched the bank of the isle.

Snotlout was the first to slammed his hand into the muddy shore of the isle, leaving a distinct mark.

"Snotlout already has reached the isle and is now on his way back." Astrid commented. She added a very sarcastic sounding "woohoo!"

Fishlegs was second, Hiccup third and Tuff fought with everything that touched his skin.

Actually, he was too busy wiping leaves and duckweed from his arms to focus on his swimming, but he finally managed to ram his hand into the mud, too, and swam right after Hiccup.

Snotlout won the race, Fishlegs was second and Hiccup and Tuff arrived at the same time.

"We have no loser. Hiccup and Tuffnut were equally fast. Or rather slow." Ruffnut stated.

"Then they have to prepare dinner together." Snotlout replied.

"And the winner gets a kiss by Astrid!"

"You wish! All I can do for you is checking your neck and back for leeches."

Astrid said, shrugged and started to wipe over the broad frame of the young man.

"You're clean. You'll have to check the rest yourself."

Astrid and Ruff also helped Fishlegs and Hiccup checking their rear sides for leeches, but they only found duckweed and parts of algae.

Hiccup found a leech himself on his leg and pulled it off shuddering.

"That's kinda gross, isn't it?"

Fishlegs shrugged, pulled a leech from his upper arm, and one from his leg, too, and threw them back into the water.

For some reason, Tuff was covered in leaves, duckweed, and algae, which were tangled with his dreadlocks, too.

"You look like a swamp monster!" Ruff laughed and wiped away the plants from her brother's back and upper arms.

When she had tugged off all weeds from his hair she looked beneath the curtain of his hair at his neck. "Nothing. You're clean," she said and slapped his back.

Tuff tiptoed over the marshy ground and headed towards the rock, placed on sandy but dry bedrock, where his towel waited for him.

Glad to get dry again he began to rub his skin.

As he wanted to get rid of his undergarments his blood froze in his veins.

"RUFFNUT!" he screamed in panic and ran towards his shocked twin sister, who stared at him with widened eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, as Tuff clung to her arms and tried to get out a word between his sobs and panting.

"Ruff, I... I ... a l-le-leech! I have a leech! Aaargh!"

Ruff furrowed her brows and looked him all over.

"But I looked everywhere, there was no leech!"

"Not everywhere! Get it off of me, oh please get it off!" Tuff begged.

"You have to stand still, idiot! Where? Where is it?" Ruff asked.

In the meantime, the others had gathered around the twins, and curiously watched the spectacle.

Tuff tried to stand still, but he looked as if he tried to run from himself.

With clenched teeth and fists, he rocked on his heels and suppressed further sobs.

"It's in... it's on... my..." he couldn't end the sentence, too big was the terror he felt.

Suddenly Ruff understood. And so did the rest of the dragon riders.

The boys made disgusted faces, Snotlout laughed shortly and mumbled: "Dude!"

Hiccup couldn't remove his gaze from Tuffnut's crotch and Fishlegs didn't do anything but making high pitched noises to himself.

"Would you please get it off?" Tuff yelled again.

"Are you kidding me? Get it off yourself!" Ruff shrieked and backed away.

"No way I'll touch you there!"

"I CAN'T! I can't make myself touch it, it's disgusting! It feels wobbly and glibbery and I REALLY CAN'T TOUCH IT! Ruff, help me!" Tuff cried.

Clueless the boys exchanged looks. Seemingly no one was very keen on pulling off a leech from Tuffnut's penis.

But then Astrid groaned.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

All eyes now were on Astrid.

"What? Someone will have to do it. And this someone happens to be me."

Astrid knelt in front of Tuff and pulled down his wet underwear.

She focused on the leech and tried not to think about that she held the member of one of her friends in her left hand.

"I hope I don't hurt you!" she mumbled.

Her head shielded her actions from the nosy looks of the others.

"Uh oh!" she suddenly said.

"What? What is it?" Tuff asked startledly and looked down, where he saw Astrid carefully hold the tail of the leech... which obviously had made its way _inside_ Tuff's genital.

"It has latched onto you from... uh, well, from the inside. It would be good, if you squeezed your... ugh, your dick, so it won't creep all the way up."

"What?" was all that Tuff managed to get out with a squeaky voice.

Then he looked as if he was about to faint.

Astrid heard Fishlegs throw up and shuddered.

"Great! Ruff, help me to sit him down on that rock!"

When Tuff was placed on the warm rock he tried to do as Astrid had told him, but his hands were too shaky.

"Hey, _you_ guys were up for an adventure! The only ones having an adventure now are Tuff and I! Where are the strong boys when I need a hand? A hand which is not trembling like Tuff's, I mean!"

__

__

But still, no one volunteered to help out.

__

"I -I can do it!" Tuff panted, then he took a deep breath and squeezed his shaft shut above the root and let Astrid work with both her hands.

__

"There you go! Look, there it is! Mean little asshole, you scared my friend nearly to death." Astrid mumbled and threw the leech in a high arch into the water again.

__

__

"Is it gone?" Tuff yelled and didn't dare to open his eyes.

__

"It is. You can open your eyes. And please put on your underwear!" Astrid moaned annoyedly, as she wiped her hands on Tuff's towel.

__

__

Tuff looked down at his member, where few drops of blood gathered at the tip.

__

He swallowed hard and looked up to Astrid with watery eyes.

__

"Do you think it's... broken?"

__

Astrid confusedly looked at Tuff's face and wanted to snap at him, but when she saw the tears in his eyes she handed him his towel to cover his groin and smiled softly.

__

__

"No, silly! The leech has dug its teeth into your flesh, but it will stop bleeding soon. Don't cry. It's gone and you're safe! It won't eat you alive!" Astrid briefly stroked Tuff's cheek. Then she bellowed: "Would you please put on your underwear now? I'm fed up with seeing you bare ass naked!"

__

__

Tuff flinched and hurried to wrap the towel around his hips and rushed to his pile of clothes, in which he jumped as if his life depended on it.

__

__

On their way back through the forest Hiccup and Fishlegs were pretty taciturn and silently marched over ferns and roots. They only talked about their dragons, who hopefully had enjoyed their day off some more than the teens.

__

Snotlout, who led the troop, turned around from time to time to drive the others to haste.

__

__

Astrid and Ruffnut chatted throughout the way back home. They seemed to be unconcerned and were looking forward to the evening when a nice meal would probably make them all feel better again.

__

__

Only Tuffnut, who was the tail light, wasn't hungry at all.

__

Too deep sat the embarrassment of not being able to take care of himself.

__

Which Viking was afraid of an ugly, little leech?

__

__

Astrid turned around inconspicuously and briefly watched Tuff plod along the timbered ground.

__

He pouted and looked pitiful.

__

She had to admit, that she hadn't bothered touching his private parts.

__

Gods, it was also just skin.

__

But deep inside she thought, that she wouldn't mind seeing _him_ in action.

__

Secretly she actually liked what she had seen.

__

__

Meanwhile Tuff couldn't stop thinking of the hands that touched him and hadn't been his own.

__

One thing was for sure: he always somehow had had a different idea of the first time someone or something sucking on his member and someone touching him there.

__

__

__

__


End file.
